Guardian Angel
by Fictionaldemon
Summary: 10 years after being reunited with Daryl, Archer is alone in the zombie infested world and her only concern is finding her family.
1. Chapter 1

**~This is a continuation of Contagious. I've been wanting to do this for awhile but i wanted to finish the other story but i don't know how so...yeah. This will set 10 years later from the other story. I just want to play around with the idea so read it and review and tell me what you think :)~**

Archer POV

I was in the kitchen packing the rest of the food for the camping trip. It was my little Madi's 9th birtday yesterday and she wanted to go camping this weekend as well to continue the celebration.

Yeah I have a daughter. How? Well...

10 years ago the man of my dreams walked back into my life. It wasn't easy adjusting since I had a secret. 4 Years before he came back I had a son named Kenneth or Kenny for short. He was that said man's son. He was angry that i kept it from him but i had my reasons.

Most people probably couldn't get past that but it was Kenny that brought us closer together. We have had our ups and downs in the past but our love was still strong. We accepted each other for who we are.

That was hard for him to grasp but he eventually understood and we decided to become a family. I sold my apartment and moved in with him to our own place that felt more like home for us.

A few months after that we had our second child. She was unexpected like Kenny but we still loved her all the same. We named her Madison. After her first birthday we got married in court to make us even more of an official family.

That day I became Archer Dixon. Yes my husband is Daryl Dixon.

This Redneck had a hard exterior but when it came to his family, he did have soft spot for us.

I finished packing and took it out to the truck to where everyone was packing their gear.

"You all have everything right?" I asked them.

"Yeah we pretty much do." Kenny said.

"You sure?" I asked while I raised an eyebrow.

"What did i forget?" He looked at me.

I pulled his bow and arrows from behind me. "You might need this."

"Right..." He said as he grabbed it from me. "Thanks."

I smiled as Madi came around the truck to me. "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

"You know if I could, I would but I promise after the weekend I will meet up with you guys and we will have an official family camp out." I told her and kissed her forehead.

She sighed. "Ok." She then got in the truck with Kenny.

Daryl came around and pulled me into a rough kiss. "You sure you can't blow off work?"

"I'm sure." I confirmed again.

"I don't feel right leaving you all alone. With all the crazy shit happening around I feel uneasy."

"I know but you know i can handle myself besides its only for a few days."

"Keep your knife on you. ok?"

"Yes sir." I pulled him into a kiss again. "Now go on. You still have to meet up with Merle and head out."

"Yes Ma'am." He got in the truck and drove off and then I was alone.

_**Two days later…**_

I was finishing my morning shift and headed out. I was walking down the street to the parking garage when I heard screaming.

I looked to my left and saw humans eating other humans. I couldn't get myself to look away. It was the most gruesome thing I have ever seen in my life.

People were running and screaming and those monsters were following them. I made a break for it. I pushed my way to the garage and got in my car quickly and sped home. I ran into a few more of those things on the way.

I parked the car in the driveway and ran inside and locked the door behind me.

I turned on the television to see what the news had to say about it. They broadcasted an emergency service for civilians to go to Atlanta where there is protection.

"Daryl and the kids won't know that though…" I muttered as I went to my room and grabbed my backpack from the closet. I quickly packed a few sets of clothes. I changed out of my work clothes and put on a t-shirt, jeans, and my boots.

I went to the kitchen and opened the pantry and packed whatever canned food we had left and a about 6 water bottles that I could get a hold of.

Once that was packed I dropped it by the door and went to the closet in the hallway to grab the box on the top shelf. I opened it and started to assemble the two guns that were in it and load the bullets.

In the middle of assembling it I heard banging on the door. I pulled out my knife and slowly looked through the peep hole.

"Shit." I opened it to see my father. "Dad!?"

"Archer…" He slowly walked in clutching his arm.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"One of those things got a hold of me."

"Sit sit. Let me see." I pushed him to the couch and I looked at it, it was not pretty.

"Ok we can fix this. I'll go get the first aid and I heat up something so we can cartelize the wound." I said. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed.

I went into the kitchen and heated the stove while I looked through the first aid to find things to wrap his wound.

I was distracted a bit but I heard shuffling behind me. "Dad?" I turned and screamed when my dad shoved against me. I screamed as he pushed me to the ground and was on top of me snarling and trying to bite me.

"Dad stop!" I screamed but he just kept trying to bite me. I used my strength to flip him over me where he landed on his back. I heard his back crunch a bit but he was still moving around. I quickly shuffled backwards until my back hit the wall. He crawled toward me and I stared at him in horror.

My father was one of those things. The sweet caring man that had been by my side since I was born was a monster that was trying to kill. When he was close enough I shoved my knife into his skull and his movements stopped. I pulled the knife out and his head fell down to the tile.

I got up and left him. I grabbed the first aid kit and shoved it in my backpack. I finished setting up the guns and attached the holisters to my belt before they were placed in them. I made one last trip into the garage and grabbed my bow and arrow.

I took all my things and got in my car and drove off.

The world isn't what it used to be. Now you either kill or be killed and I'll do whatever it takes to find my family because as of right now they are my priority.

**~So that's the intro. Tell me what you think :D Also I was trying to figure out when Archer will find her family. Either around the same time Rick comes back into the picture or when Sofia goes missing. Tell me what you think! Also if you have ideas for my other story Contagious, please review that story and let me know!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I do not own the Walking Dead~**

Daryl POV

I could not keep my mind off Archer being alone in the city. I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself but with the heavy shit happening lately it was hard.

"You still got your mind on her?" Merle asked as he was cleaning his knife.

"She's my wife, I can't help it."

"Didn't think you would get soft brother."

"When you have your own family, you tell me that you don't worry."

"No need to get your panties in a bunch brother. Come on let's go hunt and quit your worrying."

I sighed in defeat and called the kids to follow us out. I left them by the river to fish while Merle and I went off on our own. After 20 minutes I found some deer tracks and started to follow it with Merle right behind me. They started to get weird when I saw human foot prints messing with the trail. The problem was though that these footprints were all over the place.

"Merle, you see these tracks?" I asked him.

"Looks like some drunk." He replied.

"That doesn't seem strange to you?"

"You are being paranoid now."

"Jackass I have a 14 and 10 year old running around these woods with a lunatic." I snapped at him as I continued to follow. I stopped in disgust at the sight that I saw. This "drunk" was feasting on the deer we were following.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" I asked Merle sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to test my patience brother." Merle snapped. He whistled and the thing turned slowly to look at us. His face was torn to shreds and there was deer meat and blood around it's mouth.

"That just ain't right." I commented. It stood up and tried to reach for us. I shot it in the chest and stared wide eyed when it didn't do anything. "What the hell?!"

"That's not even human." Merle responded as he shot it multiple times and nothing was affecting it until he shot it in the head. "Well problem solved."

"Problem ain't solved. What the hell was that?!"

"The hell if I know."

I was about to yell at him when I heard the kids screaming. My heart pounded as I ran in the direction of the river. I was even more scared when I heard gun shots as well. By the time I had gotten into the clearing, Madi ran into my arms crying and I took in the sight before me. They had taken down two more of those things.

"We're leaving and going home to get your mom." I ordered as I grabbed the kids and headed to our camp.

"The fuck you are. We ain't going nowhere." Merle yelled.

"Did you not see those things?! If they coming into the woods, it's worse in the city!"

"Exactly! She's a gonner! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

Madi broke down more into tears as Kenny hugged her tight and fought his own tears/ I had enough of Merle. I went over to him and punched him in the jaw. "Listen you piece of shit, she is my wife and I am not abandoning her. If there is one thing you taught me, you look out for your own, and she is blood. She is a Dixon and we vowed for better or worse so I rather go out there and die before I abandon her ass."

"You're an idiot. Think of your real blood, your kids."

"I am. They need their mother. "

I stomped away towards the camp as the kids stayed close behind me. We quickly packed our shit and tossed it in the truck. When I was about to take off, Merle threw his shit in and jumped in the front.

"I'm not abandoning my brother." He glared at me. I nodded at him as I sped off towards home.

Archer POV

I was heading in our normal direction, the cops stopped me saying that the only direction I could go was towards Atlanta and that only people entering the town can take that road. I tried arguing that my family was in that direction but he wouldn't budge.

I let out an irritated sigh and drove towards Atlanta. If I know Daryl he would come back but when is a mystery. I got stuck in traffic and took this as a time to figure out what I should do.

a) I could just drive all the way to Atlanta and wait at the refugee center.

b) I could hang out in the woods and wait for them.

I still had more time to think so I just quietly sat in my car as traffic moved slowly.

Daryl POV

The 4 hours of driving felt like 10. I was itching to get home and hope that everything was alright. The minute I parked on the driveway I jumped out and ran inside without so much turning the car off or thinking of the others.

"Archer! Archer!" I screamed as I ran through the house. I was getting pissed when I couldn't find her and I almost lost it when I saw her dead father in the kitchen. "This can't be happening!"

I screamed as I started to throw shit around and punch the wall. I slid down the wall and just stared angrily at the fridge with all our pictures. I looked up when Merle came in and examined the chaos of the kitchen.

"She's not here." I groaned.

"Seems like she took off. Saw that your extra guns in the house are gone." Merle pointed out.

"Where would she go?"

"Probably riding the crazy train like you are."

"I just…"

"You love her. Old Merle used to know a thing or two about that but you need to get your panties out of a bunch and suck it up."

I sighed and got up and grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and grabbed what we could use that Archer didn't take.

Merle and I went back to the car and the kids were listening to the broadcast telling everyone to evacuate to Atlanta.

"You think mommy is there?" Madi asked hopefully.

I looked at Merle. "She could be or lingering around there."

"Your call little brother."

I looked back at the kids. I knew they would go wherever I say but deep down in their eyes I could tell they want whatever way gets them closer to their mother. "I guess we're going to Atlanta."

**~So what do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm still debating whether they find Archer while with the group at the very beginning or when Sofia goes missing. What do you guys think?~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thank you Gilyflower for being the first to review :D I do not own the walking dead~**

Archer POV

It had been two weeks since I left my home. Two weeks since I went to find my family. I was stuck in traffic until the night and just observed my surroundings like everyone else had. My heart dropped when they were bombing the city of Atlanta. I was running around with what I should do when I decided to abandon my car and head for the woods and work my way back to my hometown. I figured if I was able to linger long enough in the woods til I caught sight of them we could venture out together.

My plan kept failing when herds of walkers would push me into the woods or down the roads. It was hurting me greatly. I was alone and once or twice I would have to force myself into the city to find supplies and Atlanta was a hell hole.

I really hope I could find them but I trust Daryl and Merle to protect the kids as if their lives depend on it which it technically does now.

Kenny POV

Two weeks… I have never been this long without my mother…

We made our way to Atlanta but got stuck in a traffic jam. We couldn't go anywhere especially since they bombed the city. I really hopped that my mom wasn't near the city and if she was that she got out of there fast.

A cop named Shane was around our car on the highway and invited us to join him and others to camp in the woods away from the mess. My dad and Merle talked and decided that it was the best way to go so we did.

At first dad and Merle didn't get along with anyone, in fact everyone tried to avoid us.

Madi and I kept to ourselves and helped skin the kills the guys would bring from hunting. Madi really wanted to socialize with Sofia and Eliza but was scared that their parents would say something to her but I had the nerves to grab her hand and walk her over. Once they introduced themselves the girls took her in and they all became fast friends.

I kept to myself more after that but would hang out with Dale on the RV and help look out for walkers and talk to him about stuff. He was a really chill guy and very wise. He reminded me of my grandfather who I missed deeply.

Eventually I started to talk to Carl a bit and be sure he stayed out of trouble. That kid would always walk off and for some reason I just felt the need to be his older brother and set him straight and get him back to camp. Lori appreciated that.

Slowly the camp was growing fond of them even if they didn't like my guardians.

We were all sitting around the campfire eating and talking. Dad called me aside and I left Madi sitting next to Sofia.

"What's up dad?" I asked.

"Just letting you know that Merle is leaving tomorrow with the group to Atlanta and I'm going hunting." He explained.

"So I'll stay at camp with Madi and watch over her."

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I said disappointed.

"What?"

"I want to go out and find mom." He sighed. "Don't you want to find her?"

"I want to more than anything."

"So then what are we doing here?! Why aren't we out there?!" I asked angrily.

"Hey watch that tone."

"Sorry…"

"I've been tracking her down when I go hunt. I start off in different directions trying to find any sign that she had been there. What if I promise I'll do the same tomorrow? I'll go the whole day and won't come back until the next morning, how does that sound?" I nodded in approval. He ruffled my hair and led us back to the campfire.

Archer POV

I was exploring some country looking homes for any supplies I could find. I couldn't go to Atlanta. Last time was a close call. I went into one home that smelled awful. The family that lived in the home had killed themselves. I helped myself to their kitchen and grabbed the few cans they had. I also decided to go back to where they were and take the gun and they used and the bullets that were left.

I heard a noise behind me and I quickly aimed a gun at them. To my surprise it was a person and not a walker.

"Hey, hey relax, I'm a police officer." He stated with his hands up defensively.

"How do I know that you didn't just put the uniform on?" I questioned still keeping my guard up.

"You'll just have to trust me. My name is Rick Grimes."

I studied him closely and he seemed harmless enough. I slowly put my gun down. "Archer Dixon. You alone?"

"Yeah. I woke up in a hospital a few days ago and now I'm trying to find my wife and son." I frowned and looked away. "What?"

"I'm trying to find my kids, husband, and brother-in-law." I confessed.

"I'll help you if you help me. I heard there is safety in numbers."

"I've been alone for weeks. It gets tough so I can agree to this."

We shook hands and then continued to explore the house for anything that could help us until we walked outside.

"I think we should head for Atlanta." He stated.

"Why? It's crawling with the dead over there." I told him.

"There was a safety broadcast that said there was a sanctuary there."

"I hate to break it to you but they bombed the city a while ago. I doubt it would still be there."

"Wouldn't hurt to check."

"It could cost us our lives."

"Let's just try. It's the only evidence I have that they could be there." He begged.

I sighed. "Fine…" I followed him to the horse that was abandoned in the fields. We got it saddled and then we both climbed on and headed to Atlanta.

I hope this idiot doesn't get me killed but it was ether we help each other or I was back on my own again.

I was breathing hard and trying to rid myself of the headache I had when Rick shot a walker inside the tank we took refuge in from the swarm of walkers.

"What did I tell you?!" I yelled.

"Hey we'll figure something out. Don't worry!" Rick assured me.

"Don't worry?! We almost got killed. That was too close of a call."

We continued bickering until someone spoke on the CV radio. "Hey dumbasses, you there?" We looked at each other than to the radio in the tank. "You guys cozy in there?"

I crawled over to it and pressed the button to respond back. "Hello?"

"There you are." The voice spoke again. "You guys had me wondering."

Rick took it from me and bombarded him with questions. "Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?"

"I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." He replied.

"Thanks captain obvious." I pressed the button to say.

Rick glared at me and snatched the machine from me. "Stop it." He pressed the button to talk to the kid again. "Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned here."

"You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out." He replied.

I snatched it from Rick again. "Wanna help us out?"

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it."

"Make a run for it. You know I may have been stupid enough to follow the sheriff out here but I don't think I am quite ready for a second strike."

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"

"Yeah." I said when Rick nodded in approval.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"

Rick took the thing back. "In that duffel bag, I dropped out there and guns. Can I get to it?"

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" the kid asked.

"Hold on." Rick handed it to me.

"I have a bow with about 7 arrows and two guns each with maybe 5 rounds. I also have two knives on me." I told him. "My friend here has a Beretta with one clip. About 15 rounds."

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there." The kid instructed.

We looked at each other and went right to the door. We counted off and took off for our lives.

I was catching my breathe once again once we were on the stairwell looking down at those things.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" The Asian kid asked Rick.

"It wasn't my intention." Rick responded.

"Yeah, Whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass."

"Rick. Thanks."

"Glenn. You're welcome. And what about you Archer with the slick moves, you're a dumbass like your boyfriend."

"That's my name don't wear it out and he's not my boyfriend. I'm married to someone." I told him.

"Archer. Very fitting."

"Thanks."

He pointed to the ladder that we would have to continue climbing to get to the top of the building. "The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." Glenn said as he started climbing.

"Lovely." I muttered as I followed up with Rick behind me. Once we got up we followed him along the side.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asked.

"Somebody did… I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Glenn replied.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?"

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you."

We followed to where we ended up going completely outside and Glenn pulled out a walkie talkie. "I'm back. Got two guests plus four geeks in the alley."

We look at the walkers as two men in suits and bats and takes down the two walkers closer to the door they came out from.

"Let's go!" Glenn commanded and ran towards the door.

Some blonde bitch grabbed Rick and had a gun aimed at his head. "You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." She screamed.

I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed it at her head. "You do anything and I'll shoot this right through your skull." I threatened.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." The Hispanic guy told her.

"Come on, ease up." The black woman told her as well.

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of these stupid assholes." She yelled when she turned the gun at me. I looked at the gun and smirked. I'm the dumbass? This bitch had the safety on. She glared harder at me. "What are you smirking at? We're dead. All of us. Because of you two."

"I don't understand." Rick stared confused.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." The Hispanic spoke again.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." The black gentleman added.

"You just rang the dinner bell." The blonde bitch sneered.

Once things calmed down a bit, we introduced ourselves although we kept it to first name basis.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked.

"Trying to flag the helicopter." Rick answered.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." T-Dog questioned.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" Jacqui added.

"Believe it or not, it was there." I told her.

We sat in silence while Morales and T-Dog tried to get in touch with their group. We started hearing a gun going off on the roof. And they called us a dumbass.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked annoyed.

"What is that maniac doing?" Morales asked equally annoyed.

"Dixon?" I asked and looked at Rick with hope. He was the only one that knew my last name. I was the first person to take off running to the stairs with the others following behind.

When I saw the back of his body I stopped. It wasn't who I thought it was. I was glad to see it was Merle but I was hopping my first reunion with a Dixon was with Daryl.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" T-Dog yelled.

Merle started laughing and let go another few rounds.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense." Merle stated as he turned to face everyone smirking. His smirk dropped when his eyes landed on me. "Archer?"

I smiled weakly at him. "Hello brother."

**~Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~I do not own the Walking Dead~**

Archer POV

Everyone was stunned when they realized that Merle and I knew each other. I walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I told him.

"I'd say the same but it's been nice not having you lecturing my ass all the time." Merle chuckled as he hugged back.

"Wait, you and Daryl have a sister?" T-Dog asked.

"Not exactly blood related. I'm married to Daryl." I explained.

"You're Archer? The wife that went missing when all this happened?" Andrea questioned.

"Yeah? What you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"Actually I was. I just thought well…"

"Spit it out. I know you ain't shy with words."

"She expected that you were some ugly ass redneck hick, not this babe with a body." Merle explained. "I know it's hard to believe that Daryl could get someone like you and not a gorgeous catch like me."

"Well everyone should know that you're the catch that we toss back into the waters." I teased.

"I'd be a lot nicer to me if I were you. I've been keeping those kids of yours safe."

I rolled my eyes and watched as he started shooting off rounds again.

"Man, your wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill." T-Dog yelled.

"Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Merle yelled back.

""That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?"

"Both of you drop it. T-Dog let it go. And Merle shut your damn mouth and put the gun away." I ordered.

"Today will not be the day that I take orders from a nigger or even a woman for that matter." Merle yelled.

T-Dog was fuming and started to fight with Merle. We all were trying to break them apart. I went behind Merle to get him off T-Dog and push him far away but when I did that he turned and slapped me hard enough that I fell to the ground. Rick had enough and punches Merle hard enough to make him fall. He then drags him to the pipe and handcuffs him.

"Who the hell are you man?!" Merle screams in rage. Rick lectures him while Morales gives me a hand off the ground.

"You alright sweetie?" Jacqui asks as she looks at my face.

"I'm fine." I responded. "Should have known better than to be caught in his rage but I didn't want him killing anyone."

"You brave girl."

Things calmed down and they were trying to get ahold of their group and figure out how to escape. I sat down with Merle while everyone but T-Dog went inside the building.

"Why don't you get Officer Friendly to uncuff me?" Merle asked.

"I think you need to learn how to behave yourself." I told him.

"You all sour because I slapped you?"

"No but I think your brother will be. You can't be stupid Merle. Everyone gets their Karma and you my friend got it."

"Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." T-Dog tried reaching the group again.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us. Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy." Merle whined.

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away." I chuckle at T-dogs response. "Try some positivity for a change. Damn."

Merle glared at him.

Kenny POV

Majority of the group left camp. I went to sit on the RV and look out for Madi and the other kids. I also enjoyed the peace of being able to think.

"How you doing Kenny?"

I looked over to see Dale coming up. I nodded at him. "Nothing really."

"You thinking about your mom again?"

"Yeah…"

"What was she like?"

I hesitated. "Dixons don't open up."

"Including your mom?"

"Nah." I smirked. "My mom would pour her feelings and make it clear whether my dad wanted to hear it or not."

"Seems like your mother is a free spirit."

"Very much. She does what she wants when she wants. One minute se could be the kindest soul you ever met then the next she could be your ass down if you crossed her wrong."

"I hope that one day I meet her."

I looked at him and his eyes showed hope. "I hope you do too."

Archer POV

Rick and Glen were coming back with the truck so T-Dog and I were running up to go get Merle.

"Merle your ass better be ready to high tail it out of here!" I yelled as I was close to him. His face was eager and then it dropped. I looked behind me to see that T tripped and dropped the key in the drain.

"What did you do?!" I shouted.

"Son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" Merle raged.

"I didn't mean to!" T-dog apologized.

""You lie! You did it on purpose!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! Archer we have to go!"

"I can't just leave him here!" I yelled.

"What about your family?!"

"Merle is part of that family!"

I went to Merle's side trying to pull the handcuffs off him. While he screamed at T-dog not to leave us. I looked up and saw that he shut the door and chained it.

I can't believe we just got left behind. I curled up so my knees were held against my chest and just kept getting lost in thought. I ignored the walkers banging and clawing at the door. I was pretty sure they couldn't get to us. The one thing T was kind enough to do before he fled.

Merle was bitching and whining.

"Will you shut up!" I barked at him.

"Don't begin giving me orders! You let this happen to me!" He yelled.

"You idiot you did this to yourself. You were the one that just had to pick a fight with someone and act reckless."

"Oh so your siding with Officer Friendly."

"Shut up. If I hadn't of found me I wouldn't be close to finding Daryl, Kenny, and Madi."

"And look where you are. Stuck on the top of a building to rot!"

"Let's rewind a bit here. I'm not handcuffed to a pipe so I can get up and wales right out of here."

"You wouldn't even know where to go."

"I can track." I muttered and got up and started heading to the door on the other side of the roof.

"Don't leave me!" Merle yelled. "Don't make me beg! I won't"

I rolled my eyes and went back to him while grabbing the hand saw. "I'm not an asshole like you. I'm going to get you out of this, you're going to lead us to the camp, and your going to apologize to the group!"

"Fuck no!"

"Fine then you can stay here and wait until Daryl comes to get you, that's if he wants to." He glared at me. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Fine."

Madi POV

I was playing with the girls majority of the day when I decided to go spend some time with Kenny. He came down from the RV and we both sat by a tree to talk. We would clean our weapons but we promised dad we would only do that when he is around. Even though the group was comfortable with us, they didn't like the idea of a 14 year old and a 9 year old carrying.

We were deep into our conversation when we started hearing a car alarm going off in the woods.

Kenny jumped to his feet and I was by his side knowing he was being protective and alert.

When it got closer we realized it was only Glenn with a pretty cool looking car. Of course then everyone was jumping him with questions left and right until the familiar white van came into view.

Slowly everyone was being reunited and Kenny and I were confused as to why Merle wasn't around. We walked up to the group who was too busy with their own affairs.

"Where's my Uncle Merle?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me guilty and then at each other not saying anything. Did he get left behind? Is he dead? I started to tear up a little. Kenny pulled me into a side hug as he glared at everyone.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy. He got us out." Glenn answered.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come ay hello." Morales called out. "The guy's a cop like you."

We look to see a guy in an officer uniform walking forward. Shane looked shocked and then I started to hear Carl screaming in joy as he ran to hug the guy who turned out to be his dad. I watched their happy reunion and started to cry harder.

"Hey it's ok…" Kenny tries to soothe.

"It's not ok! We lost Merle and Mommy and he gets his dead father back! It's not fair! I yelled and pushed Kenny away as I run away from the group and to our tent.

"Madi!" Kenny called out but I ignored him.

I was pissed that something happened to Merle. Daddy is going to be so pissed when he comes back tomorrow.

I was also really sad because I miss my mom so much. It isn't fair. Carl can be a brat sometimes. He always goes off to do what he wants and since his mom doesn't watch him, Kenny has to step up and make sure he doesn't wander being the good person that he is.

I try so hard to be so good. I do everything the adults tell me and I have never ever been out of line with my daddy or Merle. I just thought that if I did well some greater force would bring my mommy to me. But they haven't. Not only did I lose her but I also lost my Uncle.

Daryl POV

It was getting late and I tracked animals left and right and had enough squirrels to feed our group but there was no sign that Archer.

I found a small area and made a fire to stay the night.

I felt like such a failure that I lost my appetite. I put the fire out and climbed into a tree to go to sleep.

_Our Honeymoon was out in the woods. We couldn't afford anything fancy and I was grateful that my new wife wasn't too superficial and was fine with it. Luckily we could be alone since her father agreed to watch the kids. _

_We camped close to the river and after we ate, we sat on a boulder next to each other looking out at the stars. _

_Archer was curled up into my side looking very content with herself. I looked at her in amazement. _

_It's still hard for me to believe someone like her would be with someone like me. _

_She must have noticed how deep in thought I was because I jolted away from her when she touched my face._

"_Daryl are you alright?" She asked as she sat up._

"_Peachy." I muttered. _

"_What's on your mind?"_

_I hesitated. I started to bite the skin on my thumb and she just watched and waited patiently for me to respond. "Do you regret getting married?"_

_She smirked. "We got married 12 hours ago. I think it takes a few years before we realized we made a mistake and are getting annoyed."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Relax. No I don't. I'm actually really happy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you stupid."_

"_I just…I don't know." I sighed frustrated. _

"_Is it still so hard for you to believe someone other than your brother can love you? I married you. You have a son who admires you and you have a daughter who is obsessed with her daddy."_

_I smiled at the thought. "I guess."_

"_This is real Daryl. No matter what you and I went through, we always found a way back to each other. As kids we looked out for each other and you're the reason I finally got away from my mother. We stopped talking for 4 years but look how much we accomplished after that. No matter what obstacle we face, we will always find our way back to each other. Always."_

_I pulled her into a rough kiss and she eagerly kissed back. "You always know how to break me down." _

_She smirked. "Even the big bad Dixon has his kryptonite."_

"_I promise with every ounce of my red neck being, I will protect you and be by your side every chance I get. Think of me as your guardian angel."_

"_My dumb red neck guardian angel." She smiled and kissed me again._

I startled myself awake and saw the sun beginning to rise. We always did find our way back to each other. I want to believe it especially for my kids sake but the dead are roaming everywhere I turn. Anyone could die any day, even someone as tough and cautious as Archer.

**~I hope you guys like it. Please review! Good or Bad! I just really want to know if you like it and what comments you have!**


	5. Chapter 5

Archer POV

I tried to cut the cuffs off Merle but it just wasn't working out.

"Fuck woman! You can't do anything!"

I glared at him. "If you weren't an ass this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?" He glared at me.

"We wait until Daryl comes to get us."

"I ain't going to wait."

"Well I don't think you have options."

I opened my backpack and gave him some granola bars and a bottle of water and that is what we ate for dinner that night.

Afterwards I used my backpack as a pillow and stared at the sky.

"What are you thinking about, sugar?" Merle asked.

"How did they handle the world ending?" I replied.

"The kids were scared but followed our lead. Daryl was set on finding you. We went to your home and when you weren't there he about destroyed the entire house. He pulled himself together for the kids. My brother tries to be tough but he's a sucker when it comes to you. Becomes a giant pussy of emotions."

I smirked. "Maybe one day you'll allow someone to make you feel that way."

"Old Merle doesn't do the whole settling down thing. Too much of a stud to let one piece of ass have me."

I rolled my eyes. "Good night Merle."

I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep feeling safe on the roof top.

Rick POV

We were surrounded by the campfire talking about what happened to me.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest." I explained to those who were with us.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale commented.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

"Mom said you died." Carl told me sadly. Lori looked at me guilty.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." I assured him.

"when things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori explained.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." I said.

"Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane added in.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale commented again.

Shane went to take care of a little issue with Ed and the fire who were sitting away from us. I look in the other direction to see two kids who were alone with their own fire away from the group.

"What's the story with those two? The little girl seemed upset earlier." I asked.

"That's Kenny and Madison Dixon. You already met Merle and will have to deal with Daryl. They can be a bit much but those two kids are very calm and well behaved. They tend to keep to themselves but will help the group when they can." Dale explain.

"Their mother?"

"Story is they were separated when all this started. There was no trace of her anywhere."

"Well won't they be excited to here that Archer is alive." T-Dog smirked.

"She's alive?" Lori asked.

"Yeah very much and she isn't a picnic either… she's like the other two Dixon's." Andrea muttered.

"Oh boy…Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear not only his brother but his wife was left behind." Dale pointed out.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key and Archer didn't want to leave Merle. It's on me." T-Dog stated.

"I found her and made her go to Atlanta with me and then I cuffed Merle. That makes it mine." I took the blame.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn pitched in.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog admitted.

"We could lie." Amy offered.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Even Archer thought so too. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea said to Lori.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt and don't think he will hold back if his own kids are watching. Nothing phases them anymore." Dale advised.

I sighed. I'm gonna have my hands full tomorrow.

Daryl POV

I was on my way back to camp when I found some deer tracks. I followed it and at some point I was able to shoot it but feisty thing had the energy to run so I chased after it and it was running in the direction which makes it easier for me to carry when I finally can kill the damn thing.

I heard some screams when I got very close to camp. I stepped around and saw the group aiming weapons at me. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the half eaten deer and dead walker next to it.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…filthy, disease-bearing,motherless poxy bastard!" I yelled and kicked at it.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale tried to settle me down.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk it." Shane told me.

I sighed frustrated. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel…about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

I looked at the Walker head that was moving and I scoffed. "Come on, people. What the hell?" I shot it in the head with an arrow then pulled it out. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?"

I walked toward camp and the minute I see Madi running in my direction I smirk. I drop the squirrel and pull her into a hug.

"I thought you were never going to come back." She whimpered.

"You know I will always come back." I told her.

Kenny approached us and gave me a nod which I returned. I picked up the squirrels.

"We got some work to do. Merle! Merle! Get you ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." I yelled.

"Dad…" Kenny called to me and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane started.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Some strange man butted in.

"Who are you?" I asked as my patience was wearing thin.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a rood, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

I glared at him. "What?!"

"There's more."

"Oh boy what more could there be?!"

"I am aware you had a wife?"

I looked away from him. "So…"

"I believe that the girl I met and took with me to Atlanta was her; little shorter than you, green eyes, black wavy hair, goes by the name of Archer."

I saw the shocked looked on my kids' faces and look back at Rick. "What happened to her…"

"She's with Merle."

That really pissed me off. "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and not only did you leave him, you left my wife there too?!"

"Yeah." He answered guiltily.

I went to attack him but he pushed me away. I pulled out my knife and lunge at him again. I could here T-Dog and the kids yelling at me but I ignored them. I only saw red. Out of nowhere, Shane sneaks up behind me and puts me in a chokehold. "You best let me go!" I screamed.

"Nah. I think it's better if I don't." Shane responded still holding me.

"Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked.

"Screw you." I spat.

"Dad come on…" Kenny trying to be the voice of reason as he picks up my knife and puts it in his back pocket. "Hear them out."

"Please daddy." Madi begged.

I sighed. "Fine."

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others. Archer even tried to intervene and he got physical with her. I did what I did and she didn't protest." Rick explained.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key and I dropped it." T-Dog added.

"You couldn't pick it up?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I dropped it in the drain."

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at them… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something."

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where they is so that I can go get them."

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori volunteered.

"I'm going back." Rick confirmed.

The group scattered. I went to my tent to get a few things and then leave the kids with the chore of skinning the squirrels and helping Carol out. I then went over to the RV in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Well, look, I… I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just… Could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." I threatened him.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst… me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being. Plus Archer is there. When I found her, we promised to help each other find our families and I am keeping my word. I can't let her be punished because of Merle's actions." Rick explained.

I nodded at him. I kind of respected him for sticking up for Archer but I still was peeved he left them. After we settled who was coming with us we made the ride to Atlanta. I followed everyone to the building and between the run and the anticipation with seeing my wife again I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest. We get to the door and they cut the padlock off and rip the chains off the door. I ran right onto the roof. "Archer! Merle!" I saw the pole that Merle was supposed to be chained to and I start sobbing. "No! No!" What was left of the two people was my brother's hand that was cut off. I was upset about my brother and his left over limb but what really upset me was that I was so close to seeing Archer again and I lost her.

**~Please review! :D~**


	6. Chapter 6

Archer POV

I was in a peaceful sleep, the best I had in a while and it was ruined when I heard Merle screaming bloody murder. I jumped and looked at him.

"What? What?!" I questioned as I shuffled quickly to him. He wouldn't dare look at me. I saw blood everywhere and realized the fucker started sawing his hand out of the cuffs. "Are you shitting me?!"

"Fuck woman! I need to get out of here!" He screamed as he kept going.

I ripped the saw out of his hands. "You're going to attract every damn walker with your screaming and you bleeding everywhere! God you couldn't think this through?! You always do this kind of shit! Always have to do what Merle wants and not even think of the consequences or who you affect!"

"I'm bleeding out bitch! Help out or shut up!" He barked at me.

I slapped him and he glared at me. "Don't talk to me like that!" I looked at his hand and saw there was no way of fixing this. I had to finish the job and somehow fix the wound later. I went into my bag and grabbed a rad and rolled it into a ball and shoved it into Merle's mouth. He glared at me and looked like he was going to make a remark but I pointed a finger at him to shut him up. I then finished cutting it off while he screamed even though it was muffled now.

"Let's get out of here." I told him. I used the rag in his mouth to wrap his hand and used my belt to tighten the wound so it wouldn't bleed as much. I grabbed my backpack and then took the lead and had my knife at the ready for any walkers that we come across. We used the other exit door and slowly made our way down the stair well. So far everything was clear until we were walking through the offices. I only had to take down two walkers. Merle tried to help but I was quicker than him and got the job done.

"I'm not useless…"He muttered weakly.

"You're losing blood. I'm not going to let you die because of your stupidity." I told him as we kept walking through. We got to an area that used to be a kitchen. I dropped my bag on the ground. "Let's see if we can take care of that wound."

Daryl POV

We followed their trail to a kitchen where the stove was still lit, There was blood and Archer's belt on the top of the stove.

"What's that burned stuff?" I asked.

Rick inspected it. "Skin. He cauterized the stump."

"She probably got him to do it knowing nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah? Didn't stop them from busting out of this death trap."

"They left the building? Why the hell would they do that?" Glenn asked as he look at the smashed window.

"Why wouldn't they? They think they are alone and they are doing what they know best. Surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, Archer protecting his ass when he passes out? What are thierodds out there?" T-Dog questioned.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him and she was alone for almost a month. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead b*st*rd." I barked out.

"What about 1,000 dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Rick questioned me.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get them."

Rick stops me. "Daryl, wait."

I shoved him off. "Get your hands off me! You can't stop me."

"I don't blame you. They are your family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury and Archer won't leave him behind. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

I sighed deeply. "I could do that."

Archer POV

We were making our way out of the city. Merle was pretty weak but he still was able to keep up.

"So where is the group located?" I asked as I checked around a corner for walkers.

"In the woods by a huge lake. We traveled there off the highway heading to Atlanta." He responded.

"Pretty smart. Have all the natural resources at your disposal."

We were almost out of the city when a huge herd of walkers found us.

"Shit." I got my bow and arrows out and started shooting. "Get out of here Merle!" I screamed.

"I ain't going anywhere." He yelled back.

"Just run as far away as you can! I'll try to slow them down!"

"There is too many of them!" He started to shoot a few with his gun.

"I'm not trying to kill them all! I just need to make sure we both have a fighting chance!" I pushed him in the direction of an alley that leads to train tracks. "Run and get out of here. I'll find you!" I started shooting them with my gun and causing noise to get them to follow me in the opposite direction and I took off running. I ran for a good 15 minutes before I found a fire escape on the side of the building to climb up. Once I got to the top of the building I made sure there were no more walkers and I collapsed.

Once I caught my breathe and regained my strength I checked my options around the building. The walkers were still lingering where I led them two so I had to find another way down. There was another building that was close so I was able to run and jump across. I went down a different fire escape and doubled back in the direction that Merle ran to.

"Merle? Merle?!" I quietly called out for him. I looked at the ground and could somewhat track him. I got to a point where it was on the outskirts of town and his footprints multiplied and was scattered. There was a struggle but it wasn't with walkers that's for sure but it then hit me… I was alone again.

Kenny POV

We were sitting around the fire laughing and telling stories while eating the fish Amy and Andrea caught earlier in the day.

I looked over at Maddie and this is the happiest and calmest she has ever been. I think the fact that Dad was bringing back Merle and Mom is keeping her spirits up. She was so excited she cleaned our tent and brought fresh flowers into it. She also asked Carole to do a braid for her hair so she could look cute.

All this happy moments quickly vanished when we heard Amy screaming. I quickly looked over and my eyes went wide when I saw she was being eaten by a walker.

I grabbed Madison and Sofia and pushed them behind me and towards Carol as I grabbed my knife. A few walkers staggered close and that's when I shoved it into their skulls. I turned to be sure Madi had her knife and she had it in the ready in case any wandered too close to them.

One walker caught me by surprised and knocked me down and my knife tossed to the side. I kept his mouth and from trying to take a piece of me but I was getting tired.

Suddenly the body went limp as an arrow was shot into its head. I pushed it off of me and dad came running and helped me up.

"You alright?!" He asked worried as he shot another walker.

"Yeah I'm ok!" I answered as I picked up my knife. The men took care of the remaining walkers and what was left of the night was the sounds of people mourning.

"Where's mom and Uncle Merle?" I asked as Madi ran to hug dad.

He looked at me with guilt and looked away. "I don't know."

**~What did you guys? Please leave a review! :D I do not own the walking dead!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~I do not own the walking dead.~**

Kenny POV

After that night a camp, I felt numb. Too many of our own died including Amy and Jim. I felt so angry that dad wasn't able to bring Mom or Merle back. He had told me that they escaped out from the roof and there was no trace of them anywhere.

I rested my head on the warm glass of the truck as we were making our way to the CDC. I looked over when I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked to see Madi giving me a sad smile. I held her hand tightly and then looked back outside at the world.

It was already nightfall and we were walking through the grave yard of dead walkers. It smelled really bad and Madi was gagging. I gave her my bandana and tied it around her face as we walked fast through until we got to the doors. I hung back with dad while they banged on the doors trying to get them opened.

I turned and saw walkers coming towards us. "Walkers!" I yelled as I loaded my bow and shot at them.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Dad shouted angrily as he shot a few down with his crossbow. I turned to see Madi standing in front of Carol, Lori, and the kids as she held her small crossbow ready to shoot.

"He made a call." Shane defended Rick.

"It was the wrong damn call!" dad yelled back. Him and Shane were fighting and everyone was trying to figure out what to do next. I was getting frustrated and grabbed my knife and went hands on a walker that was close to me. I shoved it into its skull and was satisfied to hear the gush out of its head.

"Kenny? Kenny!" I turned to see Madi as she grabs my hand. "Come on!" She dragged me in the direction of the cars.

Suddenly behind me there was a screeching noise and a bright light behind us.

Archer POV

It took me a few days but I think I was getting close to where the camp was that Merle mentioned. I found a vehicle the day after I left Atlanta. It was getting dark and I was tired so I knew it was no good to travel but when first light came up I traveled farther on the highway and found a few cars.

Growing up with my dad as a mechanic and then the Dixon boys being ones as well, I knew which of the few selections where not gas guzzlers, how to siphon fuel out of the others, and to hot wire it to work.

My travels were short lived once I got to an area and stopped the car. I looked around and sure enough I could tell there was a camp here. The fire pit was there and out. I went over to the wood and felt it. It was definitely cold. I walked around the area and found foot prints. They were live people cuz the tracks were steady and by the imprint I knew I was only maybe a half a day behind them but where could they had gone?

I headed back to my car when a red sports car caught my eye. I went over and saw the note in the baggie taped to the door. CDC? And it was signed by Rick. I guess my trip is a lot longer than I intended.

Daryl POV

Once we discovered that there was a CDC, the doc let us in as long as we agreed to do a blood test. No biggie.

It was worth it though because when dinner came around it was the goods and fancy wine. Now I enjoy my hard stuff but I wasn't going to give up on the chance to get wasted and forget about the world we live in.

After dinner everyone scattered to find their own rooms and get to a shower as fast as they could. News was that there was hot water in the place. Once I knew that Kenny and Madi were settled for the night, I'll go shower myself or in the morning when I sober up a little more.

I went to the rec room and all the kids and Lori and Carol were there.

"How you feeling?" I asked looking at both my kids.

Madi smiled. "I feel so much better! It felt gross being in dirt for a few days."

I smirked and gave her an approving nod. "You?" I directed to Kenny.

"I'm alright." He answered simply as he bit at his thumb. It was a habit he got from me. He was overthinking something but I knew better than to push about it.

"Daddy?" Madi called softly. I raised a brow at her. "Is it ok if I stay with Carol and Sofia for the night?"

"As long as its ok with her." I said. I looked at Carol.

Carol gave a small smile. "I'll be sure she sleeps alright."

I nodded. "I'll leave my bandana on the door knob for you to find us in case you change your mind."

She stood up and gave me a big hug before she left with the girls to go to bed.

"Mr. Dixon?" Carl called quietly. I turned to look at him. "Is it alright if I stay with you and Kenny for the night?"

"It's up to your parents." I simply answered.

"Can I mom? Please?" He begged.

"Fine but mind your manners Carl. I don't want to hear any complaints from Daryl." Lori told him as she kissed his forehead.

Carl beamed as he left the room with Kenny to go find cots to put in the room so I could have the couch. I left the Lori to be alone and I went to my room to grab a change of clothes to shower.

It was weird to shower with hot water. I was so used to the lake water that I shivered. I stood there for a moment and drunk a little more from my bottle of wine.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

Archer POV

My tank of fuel didn't last me much. At the point that I was running on fumes, I was maybe about three quarters of the way there.

I sighed annoyed and got out of the car. The sun was still up but that could only be for a few more hours. Maybe I can catch me a squirrel and find another car to use or some gas if not then I would be stuck for the night and be yet another day behind the group that is if in theory the CDC was actually still running and they stayed put for a bit.

I walked for a bit and was tracking what looked like a rabbit. Hell that is a lot better than a squirrel. Once I saw it in the open I hid behind a bush and aimed my bow at it. Right as I was about to hit it I blacked out.

Daryl POV

After the shower I quietly walked to my room and saw that the boys were already in bed and asleep. They along with everyone else are probably knocked out since this is the first night in a while we could sleep without a care in the world.

I walked over to the couch and rested my head on a pillow.

I couldn't help but think about Archer. Where was she? Was she ok? Is she sleeping somewhere safe for the night?

Her safety was always on my mind ever since she came to my place one night.

_Archer age 16 and Daryl age 18_

_It was the middle of the day on a Saturday when there was banging on our door. I just heard a girl's cry outside thinking it was one of Merle's woman but when I opened it, it was Archer. _

_She jumped in my arms and I was hesitant to wrap my arms and comfort her. I held her away from me so I could see her. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Can I stay here the night?" she asked._

"_Why?"_

"_I can't tell you…"_

"_Then you can't stay here. It's not even the weekend. Why aren't you at your mom's?" She started to shake and I sighed. I led her to my room and pushed her to sit in my bed. "Say here." I went to grab her a glass of water and returned. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer._

_I watched as she set the glass of water aside and took her jacket off. I squinted my eyes in my somewhat dark room to see the giant bruise right above her hip and …a hand print on her arm. _

"_What the fuck happened?!"_

"_I…I don't know. My mom got into this fight that I don't even remember anymore…and then he…he." She started shaking again as the tears weld up._

_I angrily left my room and ignore her as she called out for me and followed me. I grabbed my hunting knife off the counter along with my car keys. "I'm going to kill that fucker!"_

"_Daryl no!" She grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from the door._

"_No one, and I mean no one, puts a hand on you like that! Do you understand me?!"I barked out. _

"_Daryl you can't tell anyone!" she begged._

"_The hell with that! Fuck I'll go get your dad and we can make it an event!"_

"_I never told anyone about your scars!" I froze in place. "I never called the cops, never told anyone, or even tried to kill your father as much as I wanted to. I kept your shit secret and took care of you, pay it fucking forward."_

_I circled the room angrily and through my shit against the wall. "Get your ass to bed now."_

"_Not until I know that you are going to bed too."_

_I sighed angrily. "Dumb fucking bitch." I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my room. I stripped into my boxers and climbed onto one side of the bed. "You fucking happy? Now get in here, close your damn eyes, quite the tears, and go to sleep."_

_She nodded and stripped her jeans off and crawled into bed. I turned my back to her and went to sleep angry that night._

Dumb fucking bitch. All you had to do was wait at home. All you had to do was avoid getting bit. We could have left together as a family and I would have to feel like a piece of shit husband like I felt when I was a piece of shit friend.

Sure I didn't deserve the scars I had on my body but she didn't deserve the shit she got that day. Hell when I find her I am giving her an ear full about that shit.

**~Sorry it took a while and I promise it is getting really close to the reunion. Please review!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~I do not own the walking dead. And mrskaz453, sorry that Archer's character isn't as great as I hoped she is **

Madi POV

I'm still shaken up by what happened. I thought the CDC was going to be safe, but we almost lost all our lives because the scientist didn't want to open the door. We barely made it out.

I curled up against my kenny's side as we sat ourselves on the bed in Dale's RV. The plan was to head to fort benning and to help with the fuel problem we condensed the vehicles to the RV, Carol's Cherokee, and Uncle Merle's bike. There was supposed to be an army base that is supposed to protect everyone but if Atlanta fell and the CDC was a bust, I didn't have much hope for it.

I looked at Kenny who was bitting his fingernail as he watched the road going by. I knew he must have been thinking the same thing. I wanted to ride with daddy but he told me it was safer in the RV.

T-dog was with us as he was playing with a deck of cards on the edge of the bed. He asked if either of us wanted to play a game but we both politely declined. Our minds were not really in the mood to do anything.

Kenny sat up more when he noticed the RV slowed down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Stay here with T for a minute." Kenny got up and went to where Dale and Glenn were seated at the very front.

I looked out the window closely as the RV drove slowly through the abandon cars being led by dad.

"Hey…" T-dag called softly. I looked at him. "We're gonna be ok."

I gave him a weak smile then turned back to looking out the window. Even with the world going to hell, I'm lucky to be surrounded by nice people.

I jumped a little when the RV started making noise and suddenly stopped. I grabbed my knife from the side of the bed and placed it in my pocket as we piled out of the RV.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale complained as he looked at the engine.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…Okay, that was dumb." Dale apologized.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane started.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Dad commented as he was rummaging through a trunk of the car in front of us.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-dog also started.

"Maybe some water or food." I spoke out.

"This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori said sadly.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Kenny said as he walked off with T to get fuel.

"Madi stay close to Carol and Lori." Dad ordered as he went off on his own up ahead.

I nodded as I followed our little group. Lori and Carol were looking through a car while the three of us went to the one in front of it.

"Hey, Carl. Always within my sight, okay?" Lori told him. He nodded.

"You too, Sophia and Madison." We both nodded.

I opened the driver side door since there was no person inside. I looked around the car and didn't see much so I opened the glove compartment. I found a few aspirins, a pack of smokes which I'm sure dad would love, and a tiny flashlight that still worked.

I got out and situated the found items in my pocket.

I looked up and Rick was rushing towards us. "Kids under the cars now."

I grabbed sofia's hand and we both slid under a truck together and carl hid under the car next to us. I held my knife out ready to attack if needed but I stayed quiet and held Sofia's hand to calm her down so she would stay quiet.

It felt like hours but finally the walkers were far up ahead. As much as I wanted to slide out from under the car, something on instinct was telling me not to. I felt Sofia next to me moving.

"Wait Sofia!" I softly shouted but it was too late. There was a walker that was still lingering. I quickly crawled from my other side and pulled Sofia as quickly as I could to get her away from it as it dropped down to crawl under the car.

I turned and then there were two more walkers. One was really close to me and I shoved my knife into its head but then when I tried to pull it out it wouldn't budge.

Sofia was crying and the other walkers were getting close to us. "Run! Now!" I pushed her in the direction of the woods and we took off springing away.

Kenny POV

I was with T-Dog as we were filling one of the containers. I had my bow ready in case any stray walkers appeared. I was observing and realized it was too quiet. I looked grabbed the binoculars that I found in the car we were taking fuel from and saw a herd coming towards us.

"Shit…T we have to hide." I warned him.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me under one of the cars. "T where are you going?!" I half whispered.

"I can't fit under these cars. Don't worry about me. Just stay quiet." He ordered and I watched as he snuck around behind cars until he got scared and cut himself on one of the doors.

My eyes went wider when a walker was walking towards him. I wanted to help him but where I was there was no way I could should a bow and the amount of time it would take me to get out from under the car, it would be way too late.

Suddenly dad appeared and stabbed the walker from behind. I watched as he made T-dog lay down and put the walker on top of him. He then grabbed a dead body from one of the cars and put it on himself as he laid on the ground. He looked at me and sighed in relief. Leave it to my dad to pull something like that. The walkers walked past all of us and didn't seem to notice them.

Once they were gone, I crawled from under the car and then helped dad to walk T back to the RV.

Once we got there, everyone was hovering along the edge of the road. I furrowed my brows.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. I noticed everyone wasn't answering and Carol was crying.

I looked and didn't see Madi anywhere. "Where's my sister?"

"Two walkers went after the girls." Carol cried.

"What?!" I left T-dog to lean on dad as I went to run into the forest but Shane grabbed me and held me tight against him. "Let me go! That's my little sister!"

"Man I get it, but Rick is out there going after them. We can't just all go waltzing into the woods, we will lose people." Shane explained.

"I don't care, I am not losing my sister!"

Daryl came over and grabbed me from shane. "Dad, let's go find her."

"Shane's right bud…"

"Excuse me?!"

"I want to run out there to and find my little girl but… we have to be smart about this. Your sister is strong and knows her way around the woods."

I sighed angrily and stared at everyone. I scoffed and walked off to clear my head.

Madi POV

I held on two Sofia's hand as we kept running. I just needed to get far away enough to lose them or enough for me to find something to kill them with but with Sofia around, I had to be sure she wouldn't get us killed.

As we were running she tripped and fell. "Sofia, come on!" I quickly helped her up and we kept going until something grabbed Sofia.

"Shh shh! Are you all right? Are you okay?" Rick asked as he held both of us close.

"Shoot them!" Sofia begged as she tried to get his gun.

"Stop! If we shoot them, we can attrack that herd back idiot!" I yelled at her.

He nodded in agreement as he picked up Sofia and started running again with me close behind him. We ran to a small pond that was close. He put Sofia down and jumped the little ledge and helped us both down.

"Alright I need you both to squeeze in tight into that little cave area. I'll draw them away from you two." Rick ordered us.

I nodded in understanding but Sofia started panicking. "No, no don't leave us."

"Listen listen listen listen. They don't get winded. I do. I can only deal with them one at a time. I wouldn't be able to protect you. This is how we both survive. You understand?" Rick tried to assure her.

She nodded.

"Okay? Go go go go. If I don't make it back, run back to the highway, back to the others straight the way we came. Keep the sun on your left shoulder. Stay close to Madi, she'll know how to make it back." He said.

"Stay safe." I told him as I grabbed Sofia and forced her to hide. We remained quiet and watched as he distracted the walkers to follow him.

I sighed a breath of relief when there were no walkers. Sofia crawled out of our little hiding spot.

"Sofia! What are you doing?!" I asked her annoyed.

"We have to go back." Sofia started to whine.

"No we need to wait here for Rick." I told her.

"That's if he comes back."

"Sofia, my knife is in the head of a dead walker and my crossbow is in the RV, how are we going to defend ourselves?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I just want to be with my momma…" She teared up.

I sighed. "I hate you." I looked around the ground and grabbed really thick sticks, giving one to Sofia. "It may not kill them, but if you swing hard enough it could knock them off balance long enough for us to run."

"Thank you." She hugged me.

I shoved her away. "If I die, I'm biting your ass."

I followed what Rick instructed as well as using my tracking skills to find our tracks. I wasn't as skilled as the rest of my family, but it could be enough to get us back to the highway.

We were almost close when we heard a walker nearby and Sofia started running in the opposite direction.

"Sofia! Come back here!" I yelled as I chased after her.

I could hear her crying and panting as she ran. She finally slowed down in a clearing and I stopped right behind her to catch my breathe.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked between pants.

"There was a walker!" She shrieked.

"Are you kidding me? I heard it too but damn that thing was nowhere near us, we could have made it to the highway."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm scared and just want my mom."

"Don't you think I know what that feels like? I'm scared every damn day… and I want my mom more than anything! And now I could be dead before I find her all because of…"

"Look out!" She screamed.

When I turned another random walker pushed me down and was trying to take a bite out of me as I tried to push it upward and away from me."Sofia! Help!"

She was frozen in place and crying. "I'm sorry…" She started running again from fear.

"Damn it Sofia!" I screamed as I kept fighting the walker. I had only enough strength to keep it off me but not enough to push it away from me to run. I kept screaming in fear as my arms started to feel like noodles and the walker was getting closer to my face. I don't know what came over me but I started screaming for my mom in my final moments. I closed my eyes waiting for the bite to happen but all I heard was something fly by and the body that I was fighting go limp.

I opened my eyes and shoved the dead walker off me. I got up and dusted the dirt off of me.

"Madi?" I froze from the feminine voice that called me. "Oh my god…" She started sobbing.

I turned and started crying. It couldn't be. I ran to the persons arms and hugged them tight as the tears kept pouring.

"Mommy…"

She hugged me back and fell to her knees as she dragged me down with her. "Oh my sweet little girl."

In those moments I forgot about being lost in the woods, I forgot about Sofia running off, I forgot about everything. All I could think about was having my mom back and being safe in her arms.

**~Yay! Archer found a member of her family! :D~**


	9. Chapter 9

Archer POV

I kept thinking that I was dreaming. I kept thinking maybe I didn't escape from those men but instead that I had died and went to a weird version of heaven but everything that was happening was indeed real. I held my daughter in my arms as if I was going to lose her again.

"I missed you so much." I cried into the top of her head.

"I missed you too. I thought…I thought…" She choked on her words.

"Shh…I am here now." I held her away a bit and gave her a reassuring smile as I wiped her tears away. It hit me that Madi was alone. Maybe she went hunting but I wouldn't think Daryl would let her go off alone in the woods. "Where is your father? Kenny?"

"They're back on the highway."

"They let you go alone into the woods."

"It was on accident. We were looking through cars to gather supplies and this herd was passing by. We were hiding and then Sofia…oh no Sofia! We have to find her!"

"Who is Sofia?"

"A girl who's in our group."

"Well let's see if we can find her." I looked at the ground and found a set of tracks that didn't belong to Madi since she was struggling with a walker. We followed it while she told me the rest of what happened.

"Sofia and I were under the car together. The herd went by but I guess there were still a few random ones. Sofia crawled out before checking and they spotted us. I was able to take one down with my knife but it got stuck so we ran into the forest to lose the other two."

"How far did you have to run to lose them?"

"Up to this creek. Rick found us and lured them away."

"Rick? Rick Grimes?"

"Yeah. You guys met at Atlanta right?"

"I met him before we went to Atlanta. Did he find his family?"

"Yeah…I was really upset when Carl got his dad back but I didn't have you." I stopped walking and looked at her. "I was so mad…I…where were you all this time?"

I sighed and got on my knees. "I was everywhere looking for you guys. I made delays along the way because I made decisions that I thought were helpful but it got me further away. I am here now though."

"What happened to you out there?"

"A lot of things. All you need to know is that it isn't just walkers you have to worry about. That is something your friend Sofia is going to have to learn if she wants to survive. Running off the way she always does is going to get herself killed and others as well."

Madi didn't push any farther on the subject as we kept our search for Sofia. We walked another half hour before we found her hiding inside of a tree.

"Sofia! You've been hiding this whole time?!" Madi raged.

"I got tired of running…" Sofia teared up.

"Well hiding is better than running, but staying with your group is even better." I commented.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"My name is Archer, Madi's mom."

"Will you take me back to my mom?"

"I will, but not right now. It's getting dark and there is no way we can track our way back to the highway."

"But…I'm scared."

"At least you are alive."

I walked away to find some wood and start a small fire.

"We're spending the night here?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I raised a brow at her.

"What about a tent?"

"We don't have one. I'm lucky to even have that stupid backpack with half a bottle of water and two cans of food."

Madi was getting the items that I said and opened up one can. "Figured we eat this can of corn tonight and save the fruit cocktail for the morning."

"Good thinking."

I observed Sofia and how out of place she was. She obviously didn't grow up in any form of hick town and she was too used to the comfort of their camp.

After we all ate and relaxed a bit, I put the fire out and helped the girls up into a tree.

"Why are we sleeping in here?" Sofia asked as I settled against the trunk of the tree with Madi on the branch next to me.

"It's not safe being on the ground without a way of knowing a walker is coming and to protect us from the elements. You two go to sleep and I'll keep watch."

I could hear them moving to find a comfortable spot but within 10 minutes, they fell asleep. I could have easily gone to sleep as well. We were in the sturdiest tree I could find, walkers can't reach us, and no human being would wander in the woods at night but I couldn't sleep. I haven't slept in a few days, not after with what happened.

Daryl POV

Rick and I went off on our own to look for the girls while Glenn and Shane went back to the highway to keep the others busy.

It wasn't easy trying to find them since the trail was starting to get cold. We were searching until we found a dead walker on the ground with an arrow in its head.

"I guess Madi took it out." I commented as I went to retrieve the arrow for her.

"Madi didn't have any weapons on her when she ran away though." Rick corrected me. "There is someone else out here too."

I looked at the arrow closely and my stomach dropped as I held it to my side.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

I looked at his confused concerned face. "This is Archer's arrow. I recognize the colors and she has her initials carved here."

"Maybe she found the girls?"

I looked at the ground for any tracks. I just saw big foot prints and smaller ones but not the original two that I saw before. "This trail is all over the place and its starting to get dark out… there is no way we can find any of them."

"Then we'll look first thing in the morning, also I think we should keep the whole Archer thing between you and me for right now. No reason to get everyone anxious. Let's just focus on the girls."

I nodded in agreement as we made our way back to the highway. Once we got into the clearing Carol started panicking and trying not to cry.

"You didn't find her?" She asked.

"Their trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick explained.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. To spend the night out in the woods alone." She choked.

I was kinda getting fed up of this bitch worrying about Sofia and not even asking about my little girl but I didn't want to snap, even though that is what I wanted to do. "Out in the dark's no good. We'll just be triping over ourselves and then more people will get lost."

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" She whined.

"Quit your whining." Kenny spoke up as he made his way to us.

"Kenny?!" Lori looked at him in shocked.

"Let's not forget my sister is out there too. You know she's 10 years old. If they say we can't find them now then so be it. I'm not worried. My sister is smart and knows how to be in the woods. Hell us Dixon's know it by second nature." Kenny ignored and rambled on.

"Sofia isn't Madi…she isn't a…nevermind." Carol started but didn't finish.

"What? A redneck?" Kenny asked. Carol looked away guilty. "She doesn't have to be. She just has to be smart which probably isn't the case if she slid out from under the car before she checked for walkers. If she knows what's good for her, she better keep my sister alive, which is my only say on the matter." Kenny walked away in a huff.

He really took the words right out of my mouth but by the looks on everyone's faces they aren't too happy about his outburst.

Rick was trying to calm Carol down.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her there?" Carol questioned Rick angrily.

"There were two walkers on our trail. I had to draw them off. Madi understood perfectly the circumstances, let's not forget there are two little girls missing, not just one, Carol." Rick told her calmly but with a hint of annoyance.

Rick walked off and the girls went to calm Carol down. I went to go find Kenny to see how he's holding up.

Archer POV

Once the sun rose I woke the girls up and helped them down the tree. We sat down and ate the can of fruit and drank some of the water I had left and then we started our journey back to the highway.

I looked down at our old tracks and they were fainter then yesterday. "Well this is going to suck."

"What?" Madi questioned.

"We are going to have to guess our way back. Look how faint our footprints are, it will prob be gone the further we walk back."

"You can find the other though, right?" Sofia asked as she clutched her doll.

"More than likely. Hell knowing Daryl, he is probably walking in those woods right now looking for you." I grabbed my backpack and started walking in the direction that I our footprints were originally.

We walked a good half hour and it still felt like it was nothing since Sofia kept slowing down because she was scared.

"Sofia! Shake a leg or I will leave you behind." I barked at her.

She trembled to walk a little faster and was looking like she was going to burst into tears. Jesus… as she got closer I walked to meet her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Madi was a few feet behind me watching.

"What is your issue?" I asked.

"I'm just…scared." She replied.

"You can't be scared all the time. It's going to get you killed."

"I'm sorry."

"Just keep up. The more you slow us down the longer it will take us to find our people."

After my little talk she kept up with Madi and I. We were definitely making more progress. I could hear the faint sounds of church bells and I stopped.

"Maybe they're there?" Madi asked.

"It's a good chance. A church in the woods would definitely have a trail that leads to an entrance on the highway."

I turned when I heard footsteps crunching and the sounds of moaning. "Shit" I whispered. I grabbed Sofia's hand. "Do not scream or make a sound." I quietly led the girls away from the walkers and we hid behind some trees that were close together.

I handed my bow and arrows to Madi and I took out my knife. I prepared myself to jump and listened to their voices. Most had gone off in one direction but I could hear one heading towards us. I waited and it walked right past us. I took advantage and snuck up right behind it and stabbed it in the head.

I wiped the knife on my hands and walked back to the girls.

"Why didn't you just let him go?" Sofia asked.

"I had the chance to kill. No point in letting him go, say he finds us another day, no telling if someone could take it out or not before he bites into someone. Trust me."

I was taking a moment to figure out our options. The church could be a place that everyone would go to because you can track the noise, but with the group of walkers we saw I don't think I could risk the girls' safety.

"Mom? What do we do?" Madi asked.

"I want to go to that church but I don't know if it will be safe with the walkers. I only have so many arrows and only one knife. I'm scared I won't protect you guys."

"I think I saw a house a little north of here when we were waiting for the group to walk by, maybe we can stay there?"

I smiled at her. "That sounds like a good plan. Maybe on the way we'll find some squirrels to make dinner with."

She nodded in agreement and I followed her to the house she saw.

Daryl POV

Too much had happened later in the day. When we realized Sofia was not in the church, Rick wanted the group to split. He, Shane, Carl, and Kenny went off to keep searching and I led the group back to the highway. Along the way we heard a gunshot and that didn't sit right with me. Turns out Carl had gotten shot so our group further split up to get medical help while me, Andrea, Dale, and Carol stayed at the RV incase the girls showed up.

It made me feel slightly better that it wasn't my own two kids or even Archer for that matter.

I was trying to get some rest but between Carol crying and Andrea cleaning her gun, it just wasn't happening.

I groaned annoyed. I stood up and grabbed my bow and clip from Andrea.

"I'm going to walk the road, look for the girls." I told Andrea before heading out.

I walked out of the RV only to have Andrea follow behind me saying she was coming too.

I looked up at Dale. "I'm going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If they're out there, it will give them something to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked but we ignored him. We made our way into the woods and quietly kept our eyes open for anything.

"You really think we're gonan find Sofia and Madi?" Andrea asked.

"You got that look on your face same as everyone else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking." I replied.

"Well do you?"

"I have faith in my daughter. She's a Dixon."

"Oh come on…"

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia! They're probably holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and survive. It happens all the time."

"They're only 10 and 12."

"Hell I was Madi's age and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?"

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in Juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. The only person was Archer."

"What did she do?"

"Not too much since she was 8 but damn when I made my way back she gave me an earful while I made myself a sandwich. Slingshot a rock to my ass that itched something awful. Worse welcome back I ever got." I told her and she coughed up a laugh.

"I'm sorry, that is a terrible story." She tried not to keep laughing.

I laughed a little too. "Only difference is that these girl's got people looking for them. I call that an advantage."

We were silent for a little bit. "Why don't you ever talk about your wife?"

"What's there to know? We met as kids and were friends since."

"You love her?"

"Isn't that why you would marry someone? Just because I don't talk about it, doesn't mean I don't love her. Hell any girl who can put up with Merle's shit and not fuck him like a whore is worth keeping."

Andrea smirked. "Yeah she really put up with Merle on the roof." I frowned a little bit. "Just so you know, she did try to stop Merle from going crazy on all of us. When Merle hit her, that's when he got handcuffed. She agreed to that but when we were bailing, she couldn't leave Merle."

"She's a Dixon. She knows that blood is important to us. We look out for each other, even through the stupid shit."

"I hope you do find her."

"Me too."

**~Well what do you guys think? The whole family reunion is getting close! Question though, who should get shot accidently by Andrea, Archer or Daryl?~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Thanks for the reviews guys **** Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint! I do not own the walking dead.~**

Archer POV

We found the house Madi was talking about. It seemed pretty quite.

"Seems like no one has been here for a long time but we can't be too careful." I had my knife ready and I opened the door with ease. There was no walker there but I banged on the door a few times and listen for any noise. Nothing. "Come one girls."

We went straight to the kitchen to find any food that was left. We found a few cans of sardines and that was it.

"That is gross." Sofia commented. Madi nodded in agreement.

"In this kind of world, you'll suck it up and eat what you can get because one day you may not find anything at all." I told the girls. I opened them up and wiped the dust off some forks. "Eat up while I find a place for you guys to sleep."

"Aren't you going to eat mom?" Madi asked.

"That's not enough for all of us. Plus we have to save the other cans for the morning. I'll be ok." I assured her and I left the kitchen to make my way upstairs. I already could tell that the stairs were not very stable which left me concerned about the rest of the house. I looked in the bedrooms and was grateful that the girls weren't up here. There were some dead people and animals. I checked they were dead dead and not going to come attack us later. I sighed as I grabbed two blankets that were not too stained and pillows and made my way back down.

"I found some blankets and pillows for you girls." I smiled at them.

"Great! We also saved you a couple sardines." Sofia said.

"You didn't have to."

"We know but we fell back that you aren't eating. It's not a lot but it's something."

I smiled as I pulled each girl into a hug and then helped them make their beds. I put Sofia in the tiny pantry to lean on the wall and I cleared under the cabinet for Madi to sleep. I wanted the girls to be able to hide themselves if someone was to show up.

I sat myself on the counter and took watch all night. I would shut my eyes maybe for a few minutes every few hours but I was awake most of the night. In the morning I got them to eat the sardines again and saved the last can for later in my bag.

Once they were good to go, we made our way out again.

Daryl POV

We arrived at this farm that the others went. The news was that Carl was fine thanks to this group of people who was living on the farm. While everyone was talking to each other, I went to see Kenny who was sitting in the living room staring at the ground.

"You alright?" I asked him. He looked up at me with glossy eyes. "What?"

"We almost lost Carl yesterday…"

"I know."

"We already lost Madi and Sofia and I know that they are ok wherever they may be but… Carl almost slipped away from us and he was right there. I know blood is important and all but… I see Carl as a little brother."

I kneeled in front of him. "I know Merle and I have been tough when it comes to family but I think you're old enough to decide who is who in your eyes. I'm gonna go out and look for the girls, you look out for Carl while I'm gone. Tell I said hi when we wakes up."

Kenny smirked a little. "Thanks dad."

I gave him a small nod and made my way outside. I was walking out when Rick called my name. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"You okay on your own?" He asked.

"I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark."

"Hey. We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or you just chatting?"

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

"My wife and little girl are out there. My other plans fell through anyway." I commented as I walked away.

I came back before dark like I said I would and I informed Rick what I found. By the next morning he was getting everyone together so we could get our search parties together.

Out of all the chit chat I hear Shane running his mouth. "Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia and Madi to me. Anyone could have been holed in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes them, right?"

"Whoever slept in the cupboard and under the sink was no bigger than yay-high. You want to think that there are two midgets running around the same time the girls are gone?"

"It's a good lead." Andrea commented.

"Maybe we'll pick up their trail." Rick said.

"No maybe about it, I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If they're up there, I'll spot them."

"Good idea, maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog commented. I rolled my eyes and headed out to get a horse.

Archer POV

We got no lead yesterday and had to sleep out in the woods again. Helped the girls climb a tree to get some sleep but I was too exhausted to climb. I was scared of hurting myself but when they begged me to climb I forced myself to the nearest branch and just leaned against the trunk.

"Are you ok Mrs. Dixon?" Sofia asked.

"I'm just really tired. With all the running around and taking watch at night, it really can get to someone." I replied.

"We can take watch."

"No its ok sweetie, just get some sleep."

"No really mom we can!" Madi insisted.

I looked at their eager faces. "Fine but only for a few hours and we switch. If you get tired or see something, wake me up. Deal?" They nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I only got maybe two hours of sleep and then told the girls to go to bed. I could hear them talking the entire time and Sofia being frightened when a branch moved or a frog scurried by. Their hearts were in the right place but they need a lot more patience and discipline before they can stay up and take watch.

In the morning we ate quickly and took off again to find our group.

Daryl POV

I traveled towards the lake that was on the map. I followed along it when something caught my eye. I got off the horse to walk down to the lower level. Right as I was about to tie the horse to the tree something spooked it and it ran off.

"Son of a bitch…." I groaned annoyed. Now I have to walk all the way back to the farm. I slowly edged my way down to where the tree logs were lined up. I was right that there was something there. I saw that a small fire was made before and the remains of fish were on the side. The twigs still felt warm. I looked around more and saw a doll. I picked it up and realized it was Sofia's doll.

"Sofia! Madi!" I shouted. No response. I started shouting their names a few more times. I was about to give up when I heard yelling.

"Daddy!?" I heard a voice yell.

"Madi! Is that you?!" I shouted. I walked in the lake water so I was in view no matter what direction you look at.

I heard some bushes moving and I looked up to my left and saw Madi and Sofia at the top of the hill. They were waving with excitement and tearing up.

"You girls wait there and I'll come to you!" I ordered.

"Daryl?" I heard someone call my name. I look to the right of them where it was more open to see Archer standing at the top. I was never one to cry but I could feel a tear or two about to come. I see her already blubbering like a baby. Right as I was about to climb up the hill and make my way to the girls, I heard hoofs running.

The horse that left me was circling around and it ran into the side of Archer knocking her down the hill that she was on. She tumbled down and landed into the water with a hard slam.

"Archer!" I ran along the dirt to get to her quicker and then jumped in the water to help her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she screamed in pain. It took me a second to realize that when I was doing that, I hit one of her arrows that impaled her side.

"Come one let's get you out of the water." I readjusted my arm to lead her to the land.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" I gently picked her up bridle style and carried her."Stupid horse…why the hell was there a horse in the woods?" She asked annoyed.

"I was riding her; she got spooked and ran off." I explained as I helped her sit down. She cut her shirt off so we could see her wound better. She was wearing sports bra so she didn't care that much.

"We have to pull it out…"she said softly.

"Maybe we can just hold it down so it doesn't move."

It's the only arrow I have, the others are lost in the lake."

"I don't know."

"Please? You pull it out. You're stronger and won't pussy out."

"Fine." I took the clean part of her shirt and made her bite down on it. I quickly pulled it out and she cried in pain for a minute. I then cut the sleeves off my shirt and used it to put pressure on her wound.

"Don't ruin your shirt…"

"I didn't like the sleeves anyway…" I assured her. Once that was taken care of and we wrapped her ankle with her shirt, I helped her up again so we could make our way to Madi and Sofia. I looked over at Archer who looked at the hill terrified. I quickly kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I'll help you up, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She looked up at me. I gave her a nod. I took the lead and she wrapped her arms around my waist to support herself as she climbed up. We almost slipped a few times but we finally made it up. Archer leaned against a tree and Madi ran into me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head as she cried into my chest.

"I missed you so much…" She mumbled.

"I missed you too… but you're ok, you're all ok."

"Is my momma ok?" Sofia asked as she stood next to Archer.

"She is worried sick about you." I answered her as I passed her doll to her. "Let's get back to everyone before it gets dark."

Archer limped over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She kept her sprained ankle off the ground and we worked together to walk the distance.

By the time we were reaching the farm the sun was getting ready to set.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead…it's just over those trees." I told them. The nodded eagerly and took off running. I unwrapped Archer's arm and let her lean on a tree that was there.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." She agreed.

I looked at her for a while before saying anything. "You look like shit."

"Thank you Daryl, I can always count on you for the self-esteem boost."

"I mean it. Where the hell have you been?!" I snapped. She flinched. "Why didn't you find us sooner?! Why are you so damn skinny with bags in under your eyes?!"

She started tearing up. "I fucked up Daryl. I…I was home and the world went to shit… and then… and then my dad…" She started to sob. "There is nothing I can say… or do…to justify what I did…you can hate me all you want…I'm sorry."

I circled in place in anger but then I rush over to her and grab her face into my hands and pull her into a passionate kiss. She kissed me back then looked at me confused. "I don't hate you. I'm just pissed. Come on let's get you to Hershel so he can fix you up."

We walked together to the clearing and saw the guys running towards us with weapons on them.

"The hell?" Archer and I stopped and looked at each other. Rick was in the front pointing a gun at us.

"Is this the kind of welcome I get grimes?" Archer asked as she stared at Rick.

He lowered his gun and smirked. "Sorry…we thought you guys were walkers."

Last time I checked, walkers don't support each other to move." I pointed out as I supported Archer.

The group laughed until a shot rang out and Archer fell down dragging me with her.

"No! No!" Rick shouted at whoever shot Archer.

"Archer!? Babe?! Come on! Wake up!" I shook her but she wasn't waking up.

**~Oh dang that ending x-x. Please Review!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Thanks for the reviews and reactions! Sorry its taking me awhile to upload got school and work now but I will try to find a way to schedule writing time **

Daryl POV

I was panicking. I wanted to cry and kill whoever shot Archer. I quickly listened to her chest and could still hear her heart beating. I scooped her in my arms and charged towards Hershel's house.

Andrea started running toward us. "Oh my God. Oh my God, is she dead?"

"No but you will be if she doesn't wake up." I growled as I pushed past her. I took her upstairs to a spare room as Hershel came up to take care of her.

"Luckily it was just a graze so a few stitches will do the trick. Her ankle is also swollen but it's not broken." He assured as he began to clean the wound.

"That's good to hear." I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room as I watched. The kids were losing their minds but I told them it be best to stay away until I knew things were ok.

"How long was your wife missing?"

"Since the beginning, why?"

"Looking at her further she is undernourished and has old scars. I think getting shot sent her body into shock so she may zone in and out quite a bit. We don't have any more IV bags so we will have to keep a close eye on her and keep her hydrated when she wakes up."

"I can handle that."

"Daryl, you don't have to do this alone."

"I've already been without her long enough, I'm not leaving her side."

"Very well. I'm going to go downstairs and have Maggie bring up water for you and her."

I nodded my thanks and just held my wife's hand and just hoped she would wake up soon. When Hershel left I started talking to her.

Archer POV

Am I alive? I could slowly feel that I am regaining control of my body but I can't wake up. I'm scared. The last thing I remember is Daryl kissing me and we were walking to camp. I remember seeing Rick and then everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes again and everything was really foggy. I blinked a few times and finally my surroundings were clear. There was a roof over my head and covers over my body. I slowly pushed myself to sit up and I groaned to the pain that hit my head.

"Jesus what happened?" I muttered.

"Archer?" a rough voice called.

I looked over to see Daryl rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the chair.

"Daryl…omg…what happened? Are the kids ok?!" I panicked.

He rushed over and sat by my side. "The kids are fine." He gently put an arm around me. "You got shot. It was just a graze but it sent your body to shock. Hershel said you would be in and out for days."

"How many days has it been?"

"Maybe two."

I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I was so scared that I was dead."

"You and me both. But you are alright now."

I smiled a little and then looked up at him. "Can I see Kenny?"

He nodded and kissed my temple. "I'll be right back." He got up and left.

I slowly stood from bed and made my way to the bathroom. Once I did what I had to do and washed my hands and face I walked out to Kenny fighting hard not to cry.

I teared up a bit too. "You know you can cry in front of me."

He blubbered more and ran into my arms. "I thought you were dead and…and…"

"Baby boy there is nothing that will keep you away from me." I hugged him tight and rubbed his back. "The first four years proved that. "

Daryl POV

After Hershel checked Archer, he told her to stay in bed one more day and then we could move her outside with the rest of us. The kids stayed downstairs for dinner but Carol surprisingly came up with two plates of food.

"You must be Archer. I'm Carol."

"Sofia's mother."

"Yeah." She responded as she handed each of us a plate. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better."

"I need you to know something, both of you." Daryl and I looked up at her. "You both did more for my little girl than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"We didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." Daryl told her.

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." Carol shut the door behind her when she left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Abusive husband. He's dead though." Daryl explained after a mouth full.

I nodded and we ate in comfortable silence. After a few minutes Daryl spoke.

"How did you get those scars?" I tensed up a bit. "You can't hide it from me. Hershel already saw them."

I bit my lip trying not to choke up. "Umm… just a run in with a group."

"What group?"

"four scavengers from a larger group." He eyed me suspiciously waiting for me to continue on. "Should I just start from the very beginning?"

"Start off with you and Merle."

"The group left us. I had a choice and I stayed with Merle. I told him to stay put because I knew you were going to come for us. The fuck started cutting off his own hand while I was sleeping. I chopped the rest of it off and we made a run for it."

"I did come for you the next day but you were far gone."

"Atlanta was overrun. We got caught up with a herd. I made a distraction so Merle could get away. The plan was he was supposed to wait for me and I would double back for him. By the time I got to where he should have been, he was gone. I haven't seen him since."

I noticed Daryl's face start to fume. "You didn't try looking for him?"

"Daryl I tracked him to the outskirts of town. He was gone. Someone grabbed him. Probably saw the fucker bleeding to death and they either helped him or killed him, but I did try."

Daryl sighed annoyed. "Alright what happened to you after that?"

"I want your word that you are not mad at me for Merle."

"Stop playing games."

"I'm not playing games. You can be mad at me for a lot of things but losing your brother can't be one. I tried to save him Daryl but everything that happened from the roof to getting scooped up is on him."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe me or not. I don't care. You're still going to tell me the rest of the story."

"Merle told me where your camp was. I found it but you guys had already left for the CDC so I tried to track you. Car I used ran out of gas so I was finding supplies and staying put. I went to the woods to track a rabbit and right as I was about to shoot it, I blacked out."

"You get tired?"

"Someone ambushed me. I wake up later tied up to a tree and being stripped to my bra and panties."

Daryl jumped from the bed pacing. "Did those fucks touch you?"

"They might have when I was knocked out, I don't know. I do know they gave me a good beating. When one guy untied me to… you know… I surprised him. I smashed his nose in and kicked him away. They all jumped me and kicked the shit out of me. One guy cut me a few times. I got the upper hand on one guy and shot him. I shot one more and the other two ran off but I passed out before I could track them. After that, when I woke up, I never went to sleep again. It haunts me. The sick shit they did and the other sick shit they were going to do." I avoided Daryl's gaze. I was ashamed of myself.

I felt Daryl set his plate down and scoot closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's over and done with." I kissed his cheek and scooted away from him a bit so I could keep eating. I knew he didn't like to show too much affection so he left the tiny space between us and we just ate in silence.

Later that night I was getting ready to go back to bed. I offered for Daryl to sleep next to me since the bed was big enough. He nodded but went to check on the kids who were still going to sleep in the tent. Once I was ready and I walked out of the bathroom I see all three of them in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We want to stay with you tonight. Please." Maddie begged.

I gave a small smile. "Of course you can."

Maddie and Kenny set up their sleeping bags on each side of the bed and then Daryl climbed in with me. I didn't fall asleep right away. I wanted to be sure everyone was sound asleep. Kenny started up a quiet snore and Maddie did a few seconds of whimpers before it went silence. I turned my head to Daryl. He was on his back breathing quietly. I smiled and curled up facing him and went to sleep.

In the morning we all went downstairs, Daryl supporting me on the way down since my foot was still messed up. I followed everyone to the campsite they had set up.

Rick approached me with a woman who was tall and skinny. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, thanks."

"I want to introduce you to my wife Lori."

"It's finally great to meet you." Lori greeted.

"Likewise." I smiled.

"I have to say your children are a treat. My son Carl has taken quite the liking to Kenny. It keeps me calm knowing that he has someone to look up to and distracted from this world."

"Kenny plays the big brother role very well."

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." She led me to an opening to the circle. "That's Dale, Andrea, Carol, Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog."

"I met some of you in Atlanta…it's nice to see you all again, and to see the new faces." I smiled.

I sat next to Daryl as we ate breakfast. It was pretty quiet and afterwards Daryl showed me his tent and helped me get settled. "Hershel says you still need to rest."

"So that implies just sitting in the tent all day?"

"Yup." He kissed my temple as I scoffed.

"I can help out with chores and still rest." I shoved past him and walked over to Lori. "Hey Lori."

"Archer. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah just wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help."

"Oh no it's ok. You should rest up."

"Lori I've been in and out for a bit and my head is doing just fine. I can do simple things like laundry or something."

She sighed. "There is some laundry that could use some folding."

I grinned. "I can help with that." We sat around the bench and got to work and would make small talk.

"So you and Daryl?"

I smirked. "Yeah. We've known each other since we were kids and been married for 10 years."

"I'm happy for you. It's nice to see that even people like Daryl can find someone."

"He's not like Merle if that is what you're trying to say."

"I'm no trying to offend its just Merle is well…"

"A cold hearted jack ass?" I laughed. She laughed too. "They're complex people. It takes a while of getting to know them before you see who they really are."

We talked about other stuff until we got all the laundry folded.

"Thank you." Lori said as she stood up.

"Hey no problem. I just want to contribute my part to the group, especially for everything you have done with my kids. Trust once I am perfectly better, I can do a lot more. I can cook and clean and even hunt."

"Well you certainly help out more than some people."

"What do you mean?"

"You're willing to do a lot more than Andrea. I mean all she does lately is sit on the RV and take watch like she's being helpful all she's doing is slacking and I mean she almost got you killed."

I glared at Lori. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know…oh boy."

"Andrea was the one that shot me?" Lori was in shock and I scoffed as I went to go find her. I looked everywhere only to find out that she went to gun practice with the others. I found everyone in a clearing shooting at bottles. I marched over to her when she was showing off that she shot a sign in the distance.

"Wow…you shot three holes. You must be so proud." I scoffed.

"Can we help you Archer?" Shane asked.

"Just wanna talk to the bitch that shot me."

"Archer… I feel so bad… I couldn't see and…" Andrea started to say but I cut her off.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the shot. The way I saw it, there was a group coming towards Daryl and I and if we were walkers, they could have handled it just fine."

"I really am sorry."

"Sure you are. Why don't you try to actually be helpful to the group instead of risking everyone's lives?"

"I'm a good shot." She defended.

"Your aim sucks."

"Now maybe before we start biting each other's heads, let's take a breather." Rick try to intervene.

"Rick's right. Archer why don't you join us?" Shane offered.

"I can shoot just fine." I told him.

"Prove it." Shane said as he handed me a gun.

I sighed as I looked for a target. There were a few birds in the tree next to us. I grabbed a rock and threw it in the tree hitting next to them. When they were frightened and flew out two were heading towards the direction everyone was shooting so I quickly shot them both down. Everyone looked at me in shock. "You wanna be cocky about your ability, actually have the damn talent." I turned the safety on and gave it back to Shane and then headed back to camp.

Once I arrived I started to realize how tired I was from the hike there and back so I went to Daryl's tent and decided to take a nap.

When I woke up Daryl was sitting outside the tent fiddling around with his arrows. I sat next to him.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Maddie is with Sofia and Carl doing some homework and Kenny is with Dale I think." I nodded and just kept watching him. "Heard about what happened at gun practice."

"Yeah?"

"People were impressed that you shot down two birds."

"God it's not that hard. It's not like trying to shoot down a deer or a boar."

"You know she was trying to protect the camp."

"Yeah well maybe she could do something that she is actually good at like helping Carol and Lori."

"Doesn't make much of a difference to me."

"Yeah well she's lucky I didn't punch her stupid face in."

Daryl chuckled. "I think she is damn lucky."

We sat back in our comfortable silence and just enjoyed being with each other once again.

**~Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy!~**


End file.
